The invention applies to the field of mechanical science and relates to the creation of fluid-tight connection channels that can comprise, in part, hoses, tubes, connectors and other elements that can have passages. The invention can be applied especially in the field of medical technology, inter alia, where it can be used to easily create a connection between various conduit elements and tube elements.
In operations in particular, that involve the cardiovascular system in the human body, such as surgery performed on blood vessels, it is often necessary to create new connection channels in order to convey blood. To this end, a first tubular element that is somewhat flexible but not radially expandable is often connected directly to a vessel, said tubular element also being referred to as a graft. It must then be possible to connect this first element to an advancing conduit element in the most flexible manner possible without the need to use complex tools. The connection must be tight and reliable and must not create any dead water spaces in the blood stream, in which blood could collect and coagulate.
Connection systems have already been a fundamental focus of medical technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,672 B2 makes known a connection system comprising a graft that can be connected to a blood vessel and, at the opposite end, to a conduit element.
Document EP 1 516 142 B1 makes known a connection system for a cannula and a tube that comprises elements that can be inserted into each other and an axial retaining device of the connection having snap-type locking bolts.
Document DE 37 15 911 C2 makes known a device for connecting a tube tip to a tube end of an extracorporal medical supply system.
Proceeding from the prior art that was mentioned, the problem addressed by the present invention is that of creating a connection system that permits the simplest possible connection of conduit elements using the simplest possible design, wherein the connection is reliably fluid-tight and various elements can be joined shortly before or during surgery using simple means.